The present invention relates to a method of monitoring for a continuous casting mold for casting a metal strand,                wherein monitoring equipment detects quantities,        wherein the monitoring equipment automatically detects metrologically at least some of the quantities during the casting of the metal strand        wherein the monitoring equipment uses the quantities detected to determine operating parameters of the continuous casting mold.        
A monitoring method of this type is known, for example in the form of SIMETALL MOLD EXPERT from Siemens VAI Metals Technologies GmbH, Linz, Austria. In the case of monitoring methods of this type, all the relevant signals around about the continuous casting mold are detected and presented visually. In addition, by reference to the detected signals, predictive quantities are determined for the casting process, and are output to an operator of the continuous casting facility. For example, the entry temperature and exit temperature of a liquid coolant (generally water) and the corresponding coolant volume flows are used to determine the heat flows associated with the sidewalls of the continuous casting mold. Also, by reference to operating parameters of a vibration mechanism, by means of which the continuous casting mold is vibrated, a friction parameter is determined for the friction arising between the metal strand and the continuous casting mold. There is no categorization of the values determined into permissible or impermissible, or into good or bad, and the like.
The estimation of the measured and derived quantities is of importance for the casting process. In particular, a decision can be made on the basis of the measured and derived quantities as to whether the casting process is proceeding in an orderly manner, or whether control interventions are required.
Over time, experienced operators note, in particular, the values for the heat flow and friction which have arisen. Eventually they know the values for which the casting process has proceeded in an orderly manner, and the values for which the casting process experienced problems. However, this approach is only applicable to a restricted extent if the metal strand being cast has a new chemical composition—for example a new type of steel—if a different casting powder is being used or if over a period of time a large number of metal strands are cast which differ in their chemical composition.
In the prior art, it is known how to analyze the cast strand by means of metallurgical procedures, and from this to derive permissible values for particular chemical compositions of the metal strand. However, this approach is exceptionally time-consuming, and apart from that is liable to error.
DE 2 320 277 A1 discloses a method for monitoring the skin thickness of a strand which is being cast. In the context of this method, the heat flows in overlapping cooling zones are detected—separately for the individual sidewalls of the mold. From these detected heat flows, a characteristic quantity is determined and displayed and/or used directly for controlling the casting process.
DE 198 10 672 A1 discloses a method for monitoring the two-dimensional temperature profile of a continuous casting mold. Temperatures and heat flows are detected. The two-dimensional temperature profile is determined as a function of the detected temperatures and heat flows. The heat flows are adjusted in order to set a desired temperature profile.
DE 197 22 877 A1 discloses a method for measuring and regulating the temperature and quantity of the cooling water which cools the sidewalls of a continuous casting mold. The temperature of the cooling water is measured at several places in the region of the outflow openings in the copper plate and in the associated water tank. The measurement of this temperature profile, which of itself is one-dimensional, is repeated from time to time, so that the one-dimensional profile is developed into a two-dimensional profile. This two-dimensional temperature profile is displayed to an operator, so that the operator can, if necessary, make control interventions.
EP 1 103 322 A1 discloses a method for monitoring a continuous casting mold, by which the local temperatures and/or heat flow densities are detected, and from them the temperature loading on the mold wall is determined.
WO 02/085 555 A2 discloses a method of operation for a continuous casting mold, by which the speed of flow of cooling water is set in a controlled way, whereby the water flow is in the direction from below to above, unlike the method which is otherwise common.